Shabbles : Somewhere Between a Short and a Drabble
by 0bscurum
Summary: An ongoing collection of (very) short stories. Lots of different pairings from each generation and mostly fluff.
1. Intro

Tumblr : nxrcissmxlfoy

This is just a collection of shorts I've written on my tumblr. They span the gambit of ships, are mostly fluff, and are usually written fairly quickly so pardon any errors they may have.

Titling format for each story goes like this - Pairing : Prompt the story came from

Also, there are a few of these that I really adore and would love to explore further, or that are already a small part of a bigger story in my head. If there's enough interest in one of them I could be driven to push a bigger story further up on my priorities list.

Happy reading!


	2. Lucissa: She doesn't understand you

**Lucissa : "She doesn't understand you like I do."**

A stroke of lightning strobed through the sky, followed shortly by a resounding clap of thunder. The storm was drawing nearer. Lucius pulled his robes tighter, shielding himself from the sharp misting of rain that had already begun. He kept his head down and his eye fixated on the slick steps as he climbed to the top of the astronomy tower. Safe at the top of the stairs, he looked up, saw her blonde hair whipping in the wind, and smiled.

Naricssa might have heard him approaching if not for the wind. As it were, she didn't become aware of his presence until he laid a hand on her shoulder. She didn't turn to him, though, didn't look up and press her lips to his as she normally would have. She kept still and stared out over the expansive school grounds.

"Cissa," he began. She steeled her jaw, determined to keep her tears from escaping. He pushed at her shoulder. "Look at me."

But she did not.

"Damn it, Narcissa, look at me!"

She snapped her head in his direction, a fire and determination in her stare that did not bode well for him.

"We have to stop," she demanded, her resolve clear in her tone. "She's my friend, and we have to stop." She saw a pain in his face that shattered her heart. She stepped back, all too aware of how easy it would be to give and let herself fall into his arms. He took up her hand and pulled her back, holding her hand to his heart.

"She doesn't understand me the way you do, she doesn't even love me. And i don't love her, I could never love her - I could never love anyone half as -"

But she pulled her hand away. "Stop! Just stop it, okay. We both know how this works. Your fathers arranged this long ago and neither one of you would even think of defying them! You had no right, Lucius! You had no right to let me fall in love with you when you've been betrothed to another for a decade. You were never mine and I was foolish to think -"

"I'll send an owl!" his voice quivered. He'd never been this close to losing her before and his desperation was boiling over.

Her breath hitched in her throat.

"Tomorrow, I'll send an owl to my father and I'll end with her. First thing." He stepped closer to her, closing the gap between them, and any guards she had up deteriorated. Her tears fell and her knees weakened. She fell into his arms and he melted. There, in the icy rain and freezing wind, he melted just like he always did when he held her. He tightened his grip. Tomorrow would be terrifying, ugly, and messy but at least he still had her.


	3. Jily : Not good enough

**Jily : "You make me feel like I'm not good enough."**

"Perfect little Lily Evans," James mumbled. Lily had answered yet another question in their potions class before he could even get his hand up. James folded his arms and fell back in his chair. He leaned in toward Sirius. "I bet I could make up the most ridiculous riddle and she'd know the answer." Sirius laughed.

"I'm sorry, do you boys have a question back there?" Slughorn looked unamused. James sat up straight.

"Actually yes. I was wondering if there was anything in this universe that Lily Evans, girl genius, doesn't know?" A few people in the class laughed.

Lily whipped her head around to glare at him. "Didn't your father invent Sleekeazy's? Shouldn't you be, oh I don't know, at least semi-decent at potions?" James' smile fell and he tensed as if he were about to stand. Chuckling, Remus held him back.

"O-o-okay, that's enough." Slughorn held his hands out to visually quiet the class. "Back to the task at hand."

When Slughorn later released the class Lily was one of the first ones to leave. She hurried ahead of everyone and ducked into an empty classroom. She set her books down and kept the door cracked. James was taken completely by surprised when, from what he thought was just wall, came a hand that grabbed onto his robes and pulled.

"Merlin's balls wh - Evans?"

Lily stepped to him, a finger jabbing into his chest to punctuate each word she spoke. "What is your problem!?"

James glanced around at the empty room then smirked down at the angry redhead in front of him. "I never really expected something this bold from you, Evans, but I am digging it." Lily rolled her eyes, regretting ever teaching him muggle slang. She pushed him away.

"What is wrong with you? I mean, you've always been insufferable but lately it's gotten unbearable." James made no move to defend himself. "I mean, calling me out in potions? Yesterday in Herbology? Last week you got three nights of detention because you couldn't stop mocking every word I said. have I done something to offend you? What is it?"

"I'm sorry - are you my mum now? What do you care how many detentions I get?"

"I don't. what I do care about it having one damn day of peace."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Evans. I'm pretty sure Sirius is waiting on me so if you don't mind," he tried to push past her but she held him back.

"I do mind. We're going to get to the bottom of this, right now."

"Evans, I'm warning you."

Lily laughed. "Warning me? Oh that's brilliant. I am shaking with fear."

"I'm not kidding around any more."

"Good, neither am I."

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"There is, and we're going to stay here until we do!"

"You'll cave."

"Wanna bet? You forget that I'm stubborn? Something you so kindly pointed out in Astronomy on Tuesday. You know, when you took my homework and wouldn't give it back? That was real mature, by the way. Top notch stuff th-"

"You make me feel like I'm not good enough!" James' outburst silenced her and surprised him. He froze. He hadn't meant to say that; he didn't want that to have been said. Could he get a time-turner? Did they hand those out for the most embarrassing moments of you life? He finally looked up at Lily. She looked as though she were trying to figure out a foot long Arithmancy problem in her head. He sighed and clapped his hands together. "Well, there ya go. Are you happy? Are we done now?" He moved around her and opened the door before she turned to catch him.

"Not good enough for what?" She called.

He huffed out a smile, reestablishing his defenses. She still hadn't found the answer to that problem. "You." He answered simply. He ducked out of the door and hurried down the hall, leaving Lily alone with her Arithmancy.


	4. Deamus : The way you flirt

**Deamus : "The way you flirt is shameful."**

Seamus watched from a Gryffindor arm chair as a group of girls giggled their way out of the common room. He lowered the parchment he was pretending to read and sighed. If he didn't find a date to the yule ball soon, he just wasn't going to go. He set the parchment, which wasn't even his homework to begin with, on the table next to him and made the trek up to his dorm, and was relieved when he saw that the room was empty. He fell face first onto his mattress and let out a growl into the muffling fabric.

"Everything all right there, Shay?"

Seamus froze at the sound of his best friend's voice, then looked up to see that he'd come out of bathroom they shared with the dorm next door. He rolled over to stare at his canopy. "It's just this…yule ball crap."

Dean chuckled and climbed onto Seamus' bed. The two of them laid there, their heads side by side and their legs hanging off of opposite sides. "You figure out who to ask yet?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe…Lavender?" Dean stifled a laugh. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. She's pretty. A bit much…but pretty."

"What about you then?"

Dean was quiet for a moment. "Lisa Turpin is pretty."

"I guess, for a Ravenclaw." A laugh erupted from dean's throat, prompting a laugh from Seamus as well.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Still laughing, Seamus shook his head.

"I wouldn't even know what to do or say even if I did figure who I wanted to ask."

"You just ask them. Be confident, smell nice, give them a compliment, and ask them."

"Oh it's that easy, ay?"

Dean sat up then stood up. "Of course it is." He walked around the bed and pulled Seamus by the hands. This brought them within inches of each other. Seamus felt his heart speed up and took his hands back. Dean stepped back. "Okay, show me how you'd ask Lavender out."

"I don't know - I mean…" Dean looked at him expectantly and he cleared his throat. "Y-your hair is a…pretty color."

Dean snorted. "Your flirting is shameful! Her hair color? Really?"

"Okay this is stupid." Seamus made to push past him but Dean grabbed his arm. His throat went dry.

"It's not. You need to know these things."

"No, I just won't go to the dance. It's not a big deal. It's not like I even know how to dance anyway."

Dean's eyes grew wide. "You don't know how to dance?!" He pulled Seamus toward the middle of the floor. "Okay put this hand here," he began, placing Seamus' hand around his waist. "And take my hand here. Now, step forward with this foot…"

Dean kept explaining the moves, leading with out being the lead, but Seamus no longer heard what he was saying. All he could hear was the ever growing beat of his heart. All he could focus on was keeping his breathing normal. All he could think about was why any of that was happening in the first place.

"And then if you wanted to slow dance-" Seamus ripped himself away from Dean's grip.

"No! No, I'm good. I uh - think I can handle that. Thanks for…everything. I'm gonna run down to the kitchens."

The next day Seamus found Lavender after potions class and easily asked her to the ball. It was infinitely easier than figuring out what happened the night before.


	5. Regulus : Look after your father

**Regulus : "Look after your father."**

"Oh please mother, can't I go? please!" The young boy tugged at his mother's robes only for her to snatch them from his grasp.

"I've said no, Regulus. You can go when you start school next year. Now, stop being so insolent and go and practice your piano." She waved her hand towards the drawing room behind her. Regulus gulped and looked past her. There sat the big, black, grand piano, with its keys like teeth just waiting to chomp at his hands. "Sirius, it's time to go!" she called down the hall. Without waiting for her son she stepped into fireplace and disappeared in the green flames. Regulus heard his brothers footsteps behind him.

"We won't be gone long," Sirius said, placing an arm around Regulus' shoulder. "We're just getting school supplies. It's boring, really." Regulus kept pouting. Sirius thought for a moment before kneeling down to bring their heads parallel to the each other. He may have only been a year and a half older, but he'd hit a major growth spurt that summer, leaving him over a head taller than his younger brother.

"Besides," he whispered, like he had an awfully exciting secret, "someone has to keep an eye on dad." he nodded his head toward the hall where their father's study doors sat cracked open, "Make sure he doesn't accidentally have fun."

Regulus cracked a smile and Sirius patted him on the back. Another flash of green light and he was gone too. Soft, classical music drifted from his father's office and he followed the sound. He carefully pushed open the door and tip-toed further into the room. He was being so quiet, so careful, that he was confident his father had no idea he was even in the room. So when Orion Black cleared his throat and spoke, Regulus almost tripped over his own feet.

"Do you need something, Regulus?" he asked, his head still down and his quill still moving. Once he gathered his footing, Regulus stood up straight and shuffled to his father's desk.

"No, father. I was just making sure you don't accidentally have fun." He thought he was being clever, funny even, but it all drained from him when his father froze. Orion dropped his quill and carefully turned toward his son. Regulus held his breath, sure that he was in trouble.

"Are you saying that I'm no fun?"

Regulus opened his mouth to answer but nothing came. Orion stood and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, to the back gardens with you."

Too petrified to protest, Regulus followed his father into the back yard. Wordlessly, Orion pulled his wand from his coat pocket and held it out. Moments later something was flying towards them from the back shed. As it neared, Regulus could see that it was a broom. It flew straight into his father's outstretched hand and was soon being handed down to him.

"Have you ever flown a broom, Regulus?" Regulus shook his head and Orion smiled. It wasn't long before Orion was watching on, a smile on his face, as Regulus flew around two, sometimes even three or four meters off the ground. "How's this for fun!?" he cried out, over an hour later. Regulus came to a running stop in front of him, his hair windswept and his cheeks rosy with adrenaline.

"This is amazing father! Was this your broom?"

"That it was. I played on my house team, you know."

"I didn't! I never did! Why'd you stop?"

"Ah well, a few injuries and putting your mother's mind at ease grounded me. But I bet if you keep practicing, we can talk her into letting you try out for the team, when you go to school."

Regulus' face lit up. Flying was unlike anything he'd ever done before, and it was something he knew he'd never want to stop doing.


	6. Jily : Midnight The bridge Alone

**Jily / Marauders : "Midnight, on the bridge. Come alone."**

Sirius rubbed the small piece of parchment between his thumb and fingers. He'd found it earlier that day, stuffed into the pocket of his jacket. He studied the black ribbons of ink carefully scrawled on to it.

"Midnight. On the bridge. Come alone."

He didn't recolonize the handwriting. But then, the author probably hadn't used their own penmanship. "Who do you think left it?" he asked. Hames sighed.

"I don't know, Pads. I didn't know the last three times you asked, I don't know now."

"But what do you think they want?"

James slammed his book shut. One of the few times he'd actually decided to study, and on a Saturday at that, and of course Sirius wouldn't let up. "Oh, i don't know. Maybe…maybe they're trying to trick you! Yeah, they'll get you out to the bridge all alone and call ol' Minnie on you. Get you loads of detention."

Sirius rolled his eyes at James' theatrics. "Come on, I -"

"Or maybe -" James exclaimed, ignoring Sirius, "They'll get you out there, knock you clean out, and lop off all of that beautiful hair of yours!"

Sirius' hand went to his hair, tied in a bun at the nape of his neck before he realized how ridiculous James sounded. "Oh, just go back to your books."

That night, under the guise of his animal form, Sirius sneaked out of the Gryffindor tower. Wary that it might very well be a trap, he took the long way around, turning down side hallways and cutting through unused classrooms. On the first floor he was forced to briefly change back into his human form to get through a side door. Once outside, though, and back on all fours, he broke into a full sprint toward the covered bridge at the edge of the property. As he neared it he slowed and took a few moments to spy on the figure waiting on him. Half hidden in the shadows, they kept looking around and pacing from side to side.

Back on two legs, he neared the figure. The wood under his foot creaked and the figure quickly turned, the hood of their robe falling to their shoulder. Red hair gleamed in the moon light.

"Evans?"

"What are you doing here?!" she demanded, stepping close enough to shove his shoulder. Sirius pulled the note out of his pocket and Lily sighed. Sirius smiled, taking the steps to circle her.

"You know if you wanted a snog, Evans, all you had to do was ask."

Lily huffed and snatched the paper from his hands. "You blockhead! This was for James! How did you get it?"

"What do you mean how'd I get it? You put it in my jacket pocket- just before lunch I believe. And what were you planning on doing with James out here, anyway?"

Lily let out an aggravated growl and ignored his question. "No, I put it in James' coat. He left it lying -" Sirius cut her off with a laugh.

"Honey, I took his jacket this morning. Remus has mine so…" he dropped off and just smiled at his friend.

"I knew this was a bad idea. Look just - don't say anything to him, all right? I have some things to rethink."

"But Lily, how -"

"Please, Sirius, don't tell anyone about this."

Sirius nodded, already coming up with a fantastical story to tell.


	7. Parvander : I thought you were dead

Healers say a lot of things to skirt around the truth.

On the one hand, they don't want to say everything will be okay, or that everything is fine in case they're giving out false hope on the slight chance that something goes wrong.

On the other, they don't want to hand out a grim prognosis and force someone into the grieving process only to have the patient make an amazing recovery.

Though, Parvati supposed, one situation was a bit better than the other. Her grieving process started the second she saw Lavender lying on the bloodstained grass, her body terribly mauled and contorted into a gruesome and unnatural pose. She'd assumed right then and there that her best friend was dead and what small shred of joy she had left was torn from her heart.

Nearly a week had passed since that morning, the longest week of her life. She rarely left the hospital, usually only doing so when she was forced. Lavender's family was there, of course, her mother and father, her grandparents, and plenty of kids from school stopped by to check in, even Ron and Hermione, but there were plenty of hours (usually late night hours) where it was just her. Just her and Lavender.

She held her hand, made sure her pillows were fluffed, cared for her hair as best she could, painted her nails, and made sure her lips didn't dry out. But mostly, she just stared; out of the window, over the grounds of St. Mungos, and into a blurred point at the horizon. She ran through her memories and combed through every aspect of their friendship.

"Do you remember how shy you were in first year?" She'd asked, but of course there was no response. She chuckled. "Hard to believe, now."

But she was. Parvati had been too, if she were being honest with herself, but they'd made friends within the first month and that quickly faded. Together, they gave each other confidence and learned that as long as they had each other, there wasn't anything they couldn't do.

They discovered lip gloss together second year, and spent hours sprawled out on Lavenders bed trading colors and flavors. They'd even check with the other first before buying a new pot, just to make sure they weren't doubling. No need to waste the money if your best friend already had it.

Strawberry was Lavender's favorite.

Then their third year hit, and suddenly there were boys everywhere, according to Lavender, anyway. She seemed unable to talk of anything else, while Parvati just wanted to keep practicing braiding and taking the quizzes in Teen Witch Weekly.

Fourth year was rough. All Lavender could talk about was Seamus and his accent and how tall he'd gotten and, "do you think he was looking at me during lunch? It felt like he was looking at me." And for some ridiculous, teen girl reason, Parvati thought going to the Yule Ball with Harry Potter would make Lavender jealous enough to make her shut up about Seamus.

Fifth year was better. Lavender grew bored with Seamus, and while she was still as boy crazy as ever, it wasn't so new, so fresh, so it wasn't the only thing she wanted to talk about any more. Things felt back to normal, and they spent many a nights staying up late, whispering and giggling about one thing or another. Parvati felt like she had her friend back.

But then came their Sixth Year, and Lavender's weird obsession with Ron Weasley. Parvati could see it, the boy had grown into his height a little, and started playing on the Quidditch team, but he was still Ron Weasley. And he was a right arse, too. Lavender spent a week crying in Parvati's bed after he broke up with her and it was all Parvati could do not to punch him right in his ugly freckled nose.

Lavender's sorrow didn't last long, it never did, and soon she started spending more and more time with Riley Mavencroft, a dark haired Hufflepuff girl. Parvati was livid. Who did that girl think she was, and what right did she have to steal her best friend? That was a fight she'd never forget.

"So I guess she's your new best friend then," Parvati finally said, after the fourth time Lavender went to Hogsmeade with Riley instead of her. Lavender looked hurt, and confused.

"Parvati! No, never! I just -" but she stopped, her eyes staring at some unfocused spot on the bed as she thought for a moment. She looked back up at Parvati. "Have you ever… Ever felt the same way around a girl as you have a boy?"

But Parvati had no idea what she was getting at. "What are you saying?"

Lavender scrunched up her face, and her hands motioned through the air as she tried to find her words. "Like have you ever thought about - I don't know… kissing a girl?"

It was as though Parvati's breath was pulled from her chest. Her head swirled with so many emotions that it was dizzying, she didn't know what to say or which one to act on so she just pulled one from the whirlpool and for some reason the one she picked was anger.

The fight lasted over an hour, and they didn't speak for the next few weeks. When they finally did, it was tense and nothing was really the same.

Seventh year changed all of that. None of the petty stuff mattered any more, and they knew they needed each other if they were ever going to make it. They bunked up most nights, and made a deal to take turns crying.

"We can't both be useless at the same time," Lavender had joked.

It was those months when everything became clear to Parvati, when all the pieces fell together to form the most obvious picture in her head. She both loved, and was in love with her best friend.

"I'm trying here, Lav," Parvati said, barely holding back her tears and holding on tight to Lavender's hand. She hadn't let herself cry since she first stepped foot in the hospital. "But I'm going to need you to wake up real soon if we're going to hold true to our deal."

And then, her hand twitched. It was so light of a movement that at first, Parvati thought she'd imagined it but then a small but obvious noise came from Lavender's throat. It wasn't much, but it was the first sign of anything they'd had. Parvati ran to the door and called for a Healer.

Lavender moaned again and they rushed Parvati out of the room. She hurried to the nearest fireplace and moments later stood in the Browns' living room. It was late, nearing two in the morning, and by the time everyone woke, dressed, and flooed back to the hospital, Lavender was awake. Weak, but awake.

Lavender's family was ushered in first, leaving Parvati to wait outside. She paced the floor, wrung her hands, bit her lip, bounced on the balls of her feet, anything to distract herself.

"She's fine," said one of the younger nurses. He couldn't have been much older than she was. "I mean, I probably shouldn't tell you that but… I think, in the long run, she'll be okay."

Parvati smiled in an attempt to hold back her tears.

"Your name," he started, a smile playing at his lips, "your name was the first thing she said."

Her heart swelled and dropped at the same time. The nurse patted her on the shoulder and disappeared down the hall. A few minutes later, the door opened and out walked Lavender's parents.

"She's asking for you," Mrs. Brown said.

"We've got to contact her grandparents, if you want to go in," Mr. Brown added, ushering his wife towards the lobby.

Parvati nodded, and tried to be the calm and mature adult she wanted Lavender's parents to think she was, but the moment their backs were too her she rushed through the doors and all but ran to Lavender's bed, stopping only when their lips crashed together.

Warmth and joy radiated from her chest, making her feel as though she were melting into the bed and a shock traveled down her back when she felt Lavender's hand at the base over neck, pulling her closer.

She finally pulled away, tears rolling down her cheeks but a smile on her face. "I thought you were dead," she cried.

Lavender was crying too, but she smiled. "You taste like Strawberry."


	8. Jily : I'm with you, okay?

Lily paced the bathroom floor. It only took her three steps, but she paced it nonetheless. She ran her hands through her hair, checked her watch, tried to sit still on the closed toilet, and then on the ledge of the tub, and then by leaning against the door, but failed with in seconds each time. She chewed the inside of her cheek and folded, then unfolded, then folded her arms. She put her hair up, then pulled it down again and braided it. She checked her watch again, then took a deep breath and eyed the yellow hand towel on the counter. Her hand hovered over it and she closed her eyes, then took another breath before picking it up.

Under it sat a small vial of what was once a clear potion. Almost exactly ten minutes before she'd added one drop of blood to it, shook it up, then quickly covered it with the towel and waited. And waited. And waited. Those ten minutes felt like ten hours, ten days. Now the results just sat there, waiting patiently for her to open her eyes.

She swallowed.

The potion was a pale green, nearly the same color her face had been the past few mornings.

Her emotions contradicted each other, and fought for dominance in her heart. Tears fell from her eyes as she tried to both frown and smile at the same time, causing her lips to pull tight across her teeth and her face to wrinkle. Her chin trembled and she slid down the wall and to the floor.

They were only nineteen, and they were in the middle of a war. How could she bring a child into this world? Why weren't they more careful? They should have been more careful!

But then visions of the future cut in and she could see the toy brooms, the birthday cakes and swing sets. She could hear a little baby laugh and feel the little baby hand wrapping around her finger.

A knock on the door startled her. "Lily," James called, then knocked again. "Lil, you've been in there for a while now. Is everything alright? If you ran out of tissue again you can just tell me, you don't have to be embarrassed."

Despite herself, she laughed. She palmed the vial, opened the door, and pushed passed her husband. He followed her into the living room, just like she knew he would.

"Lily, have you been crying? Are you alright?"

She stopped next to the couch and turned to face him. "James, sit down."

But he didn't, and instead rounded the sofa table and reached to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"James," she said, pulling away, "sit down, please." She gave him a look, the look, and he immediately sat down. She handed him the vial and he wrinkled his nose.

"What is this?" he asked, holding it up to the light. "Something for the bedroom?" He wriggled his eyebrows and it was all she could do not to smile.

"More like something from the bedroom," she muttered.

"What?"

"You really don't know what that is?" She was a bit miffed, he was the one who grew up in the wizarding world wasn't he?

"No idea." he replied, casually shrugging his shoulders and handing the vial back to her. She sighed, sat down next to him, and took him by the hand.

"It's a pregnancy potion," she said, then paused for a moment, "… and it's positive."

James smiled, as though she were playing a trick on him. "Come off it, Lil." Lily's face didn't change, and his smile faded. "Seriously, this isn't funny, and honestly I'm a little disappointed. It's not at all up to par with your usual gags. I mean, you could have at least just -"

"James I am pregnant," she nearly yelled, making sure every word came out stern and clear.

A crash sounded from the kitchen and seconds later Sirius stood in doorway. "What!"

"What are you -" Lily started, looking from Sirius to James, "what's he doing here?"

"I was making a sandwich!" Sirius exclaimed indignantly. "You're pregnant?!"

Lily covered her face with her hands. "Yes," she said into them, then ran them over her hair. "And it's quite a personal matter, don't you think?"

Sirius, his face slack with shock, nodded. "You're right," he turned and headed towards the fireplace, "Remus and Peter should be here too."

Lily threw her hands in the air and dropped them to her sides as a flash of green whisked him away. "How are we supposed to have a child when we're still raising him?!" She was only half joking when her previous thoughts began to creep back to the front of her mind "How are we supposed to raise a child in the middle of a war?"

Her voice cracked and James jumped up and pulled her into his arms. "Hey," he cooed, lightly rubbing her back. "It's okay. We will figure this out, I promise. We can do this. As long as we're together, we can do this. I'm here, I'm with you, okay? We can do this."


	9. Pansmione : Stay

The first night Hermione wakes up next to Pansy and panics.

Did she really just do what she thinks she just did - with _Pansy Parkinson_? She suddenly has to go finish some paperwork for work that she conveniently forgot about, "and the deadline is first thing in the morning, I'm sorry, I have to go."

And, really, Pansy doesn't care at all because who said any of it meant anything to begin with? She'd kinda already had another date the next night anyway so really, who cares?

Hermione some how finds herself back in the same situation the next week and just can't believe it. _Come on,_ how could this be happening again? This wasn't how her life was supposed to go! She starts gathering up her things and starts stumbling through her words. "I really should get going now. I have -"

"Work in the morning. Yeah, sure." Pansy says casually.

But after the third time when Hermione goes to leave Pansy cuts her off. "You really don't have to keep coming up with excuses, you can just go."

Hermione nods and feels bad but she honestly just doesn't know what to do. She's never been in this situation before; not with a girl, not something this casual, nothing about this was in her comfort zone.

The next time they end up at her place and it's four in the afternoon and Pansy starts pulling on her clothes and Hermione asks her what her rush is. She runs her hand up Pansy's thigh, insinuating another romp but Pansy heads for the door. "I have a date tonight, so I should probably go home and shower."

Hermione doesn't know why but she's hurt, and jealous, but now there's this unspoken game that's started over who can care less, over who can keep it more casual and while it makes for amazing sex it really starts to take it's emotional toll on her. But Hermione is too stubborn and competitive to lose.

So they keep it up, each trying to care the least but the more time they spend together the more attached Pansy refuses to admit she's getting.

One night it's just too much for her and she stops it before it starts and hands Hermione her shirt. "I think you should just leave now," she says, ignoring the hurt look on Hermione's face.

Hermione is stunned and thinks Pansy has grown tired of her and her hurt morphs into anger and venom comes out. "Why, accidentally double book yourself? Should I hide in the closet?"

"Hermione, stop," Pansy tries, but when Hermione gets all huffy it's hard to calm her down.

"Just let me check for my things, wouldn't want anyone else finding my kickers lying about now would I?"

Pansy strikes back then because no one's ever accused her of _not_ having a temper. "Oh, don't worry. I'm sure no one will be able to tell yours from the rest. I keep a collection of them, don't you know."

"I knew i'd regret all of this one day," Hermione mutters, pulling on her jumper and fighting back the tears in her eyes.

"Regret!?" If Hermione had been paying attention, she'd have seen the tears in Pansy's eyes too.

"How do you think it makes me feel, being one in a string of many!?"

"How do you think I feel when you won't stick around to have so much as a conversation with me!" Pansy yells back.

Hermione freezes and the room falls quiet. Hermione stares at Pansy, Pansy averts her eyes and walks toward the kitchen.

"I didn't think you wanted me to stay," Hermione finally says, her voice quite.

"Of course I want you to stay."


	10. Regulily : Muggle Library AU

Lily works at a tiny library right. She's been there a year or so, and pretty much takes care of the place now that the little old man who runs it trusts her to do so. But it's suddenly starting to become hip to use libraries again and business is picking up and she can't do it on her own much longer, try as she might.

Then one night, not long before closing, this fucking kid comes in.

This. Fucking. Kid.

He's in obviously expensive slacks and a crisp white button down with rolled up sleeves but his hair is a perfectly styled _disaster_ and he has a hand tattoo and one peeking out under his collar and a whole piece on his forearm. She still greets him politely as he walks in because that's her job and he just ignores her and walks right by her, toward the back of the building.

She thinks, _who the hell does he think he is?_ He is totally up to something and no way is some hipster hooligan going to steal any of her books. So she tails him, carrying a stack of books with her and putting them up in the wrong place just follow him. Eventually he finds a window bench and just sits. He doesn't get a book or a paper or a magazine, he just sits and stares out of the window at the small creek behind the building.

"You know we're closing soon, right?" she finally says, thinking she's finally making her self known.

"You know you just put that book in wrong place, right?" He sighs as she struggles to respond and gets up to leave.

Two days later he returns, earlier this time, thinking he can avoid the hovering, huffing, red-head. Nope, she's there. She's always there. This time she doesn't follow him, though, but she does eye him as he walks by.

Lily loves the library for what it holds, for the knowledge and adventure it can give her. Regulus loves the library for the solace it holds.

He comes back, multiple times a week, and he and Lily continue to avoid each other.

Because really, she _does_ have work to do and she can't be distracted by someone who never even rents a book, no matter how cute he is. And Regulus comes to the library to be _alone_ so why would he seek out company, even if said company always smelled amazing.

One day it starts getting busy and Lily is so slammed with stuff that she forgets he's there. The day winds down and she finally has time to put stuff up. She has a routine; distribute the books to piles in their proper areas, then put them up section by section.

Only, when she gets to the biography stack, it's gone.

And not that she'd ever admit it to anyone, but she kinda always at least a little bit believed in ghosts and there were stories about this building that never quite set right with her.

"H-hello?" she says, quite and a tad scared. "Who's there?" But there's no answer. "If this is the ghost of the Grey Lady, I'll have you know that I won't tolerate thievery!"  
And then she hears a laugh. But its deep and rough and not at all like she would have pictured an old woman's ghost to sound like.

"I'm sorry," Regulus says, coming out from behind a shelf a few rows down. "I was trying to be nice," he gestures to where the biography books were, "And I was just trying to leave but…" But he just laughs and Lily turns red.

"It's not funny!" she protests. "It's rude, is what it is."

"It is so funny, though, because not only did you think there was a ghost here, you also decided to _scold_ it."

Lily smiles a little because she hadn't looked at it that way and yeah, maybe it was a bit ridiculous of her. But then something hits her. "Wait, have you been here all day?"

Regulus shrugs. "I guess."

"And you're here like, three times a week, right?"

"I get it, I have no life. You don't have ridicule me for it." He turns to leave but she stops him.

"No I - you wouldn't by chance need a job, would you?"

She scoffs. "Well I'll never need a job, really, my family's made sure of that. God help them if I ever do, though. They'd rather die than need a job. And -" but he stops because she's just staring at him, trying not to smile and then he realizes what she was getting at. "But… I could… _want_ a job?"

"I mean, I could use a little help every now and then. The pay's not much but apparently that doesn't really matter to you so…"

"Don't I have to put in an application or do an interview, or something?"

Lily thinks for a minute before stepping away to another row. She comes back with a stack of books half her height. "I think putting these up properly could suffice for an interview."

He smiles and their fingers touch as he takes the books and they both pretend not to notice because they work together now and it has to stay professional.

Not that it _does_ stay professional, not for very long anyway.


	11. Jily : Are you jealous?

James stared at the back of Richard Emmett's freakishly small head, worry lines embedded in his forehead. "It's not fair," he mumbled to Remus, who was next to him doing the potions work of two people.

"What, that you're just staring at Lily and I'm doing all the work? Yes, I agree."

"No," James protested, but he grabbed a moonstone and the pedestal and mortar anyway. "Why does Emmett get paired up with Lily?"

"Because Slughorn went alphabetically," Remus answered dryly. He grew worried when, after a few moments, James hadn't responded. He finally looked over to see James tossing small balls of parchment into Richard's robe hood. He sighed. "Really? You're not even making half of those."

"Shut up, Remus. I know what I'm doing."

"Not being useful is what you're doing," he mumbled, turning his attention back to his potion, which, if he were honest, wasn't that difficult to begin with.

A table ahead of them, Lily laughed and put a hand on Richard's shoulder. Remus rolled his eyes and sighed again, sliding a full sheet of parchment in front of James, who quickly balled the whole thing up and aimed for the back of Richard's head.

"Hey!" Richard said, turning around to find the culprit but James was quick; he'd already turned toward Remus and they were both pretending to work. Remus sunk a peek.

"Lily's looking too," he mumbled, adding the powdered moonstone to the cauldron. "She's raising her hand."

"Professor Slughorn, may I be excused?" she asked. Slughorn nodded and waved her off, trusting her completely. "May Mr. Potter also be excused," Lily added, an edge to her voice. Slughorn looked slightly concerned but, then, Lily Evans had never proved troublesome.

"Make it short, Ms. Evans."

Lily turned around to glare at James, who averted his eyes as he stood to follow her out of the door.

"What is your problem?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I don't have a problem - _you_ have a problem."

Lily raised an eyebrow. James sighed.

"What's Emmett got to say that's so funny, anyway?" If his robes had pockets his hands would have been shoved knee deep inside of them.

Lily tilted her head, a soft smile on her lips. "James Fleamont Potter, are you _jealous_?"

James quickly looked around, taking a giant step closer to Lily. "Don't use my middle name out in the open like that!"

Lily now sported a full grown grin as she leaned in toward him, taking a fold of his robe in her hand. "You are, aren't you?"

"I don't know," James replied, putting his hand over hers, staring down at the stone floor. "Maybe," he added with a mumble.

She chuckled. "Why on earth would you be jealous of Richard?"

James shrugged. "We just started going out, you know. I guess I'm just..afraid you'll change your mind or something…"

Lily looked at James, at how soft his features had gotten, at his downcast eyes and pouting lips. This was not the James Potter primping and preening about, pulling arrogant stunts to try and impress her. The more time she spent with him the more he completely obliterated her expectations of him. "Hey," she said, dipping her head to catch his gaze and bring it back to her. "I like you, okay? For some ridiculous, unknown reason I _really_ like you."

James cracked a smile that pulled to one side of his face, a crooked smile that Lily loved. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she assured. She pushed herself up on to her toes and planted a kiss on his cheek before moving around him to head back into the room. "And if I ever _do_ change my mind," she added, stopping with her hand on the doorknob, "it won't be because Richard Emmett told a lame joke."

She smiled at James' mock offended look and walked back into the room. James smiled as he followed her, knowing he'd picked the right girl.


	12. Lucissa : Kiss me

"Kiss me," she says. It's the sixth year Slytherin Christmas party and they're in the corner of the common room under the mistletoe she's just conjured. It's their first kiss and as his hands wrap around her waist it starts to snow over them because he just can't help himself.

"Kiss me," she says. She's just flooed into his family's parlor and there are tears in her eyes and an emptiness in her chest because one third of her childhood is now gone as her sister has run off with that floppy haired muggle boy. He doesn't ask questions he just presses his lips to hers and for a moment everything is calm.

"Kiss me," she says. They've just graduated and he's holding out a shining emerald ring and there are tears in her eyes but these are happy tears. She pulls his face to hers and it feels like a fresh start, like the stress of school and family is behind them and they run off together, just the two of them.

"Kiss me," she says. But it's more of a whisper as they lean in to kiss in front of the officiant and their family applauds around them. A bond is formed in that kiss and she knows nothing will ever break it.

"Kiss me," she says. It's the middle of the night he's just gotten home after having been gone for two days, off with her sister's husband, the two of them doing Merlin knows what for that cold, unforgiving man. The kiss is short and followed by a fight. He will never leave her alone or the dark again about his 'business' affairs.

"Kiss me," she says. They have just learned of the boy they will have and before the kiss is over she is talking of nurseries and piano lessons and toy brooms. He smiles at her, his hands on her swollen stomach.

"Kiss me," she says. The sun is shining through their bedroom windows and there are birds outside singing. His hair is a mess and he need a shave but that's how she loves him because she is the only one who gets him like that. Well, at least for another month or so, she thinks as the child inside of her kicks around.

"Kiss me," she says. It's so early that the sun is still asleep but the mark on his arm is burning and he has to go. She goes to the baby as he starts to cry. It's four days before he comes home and he's in need of a healer.

"Kiss me," she says. There's a relief in her voice and she can't help but feel joy at the death of that horrible, power-hungry thing flaunting itself as a man. The kiss holds a promise of a safer life. There will always be business and politics, there is name clearing to be done, but they will still be safer.

"Kiss me," she says. Their child has just five and he teeters about in the back gardens.

"Kiss me," she says. She's won the fight over the choice of school, not that he ever stood a chance.

"Kiss me," she says. The letter reads, "Slytherin!" just as they expected. They talk of a future for their boy. Of stature and power, of wealth and love, of all good things that will come to him.

"Kiss me," she says. She is afraid. The papers dismiss the claims of his return, but they know the truth. The kiss urgent and desperate, they know everything is about to change.

"Kiss me," she says. It's a quick kiss, before she runs off with her sister in an attempt to do whatever it takes to keep her son safe, to keep him from the task he was set up to fail.

"Kiss me," she says. It's dark and they are in the forest. He knows what she is about to do, they don't need Legilimency when they know each other inside and out. He holds onto the kiss just a little longer, knowing that if she fails it could mean death for them all. He holds onto the kiss just a little longer, knowing it could be the last he'd ever get.

"Kiss me," she says. There son, taller than she is now, walks at a brisk pace in front of them. There is death and destruction behind them, and uncertainty before them, but they hold hands because at least they have each other. They kiss, quickly as they keep walking, then she reaches out for her son's shoulder and with a pop they are gone.


	13. Neville x Pansy : Larkspur

After the war, Neville all but disappears. He keeps in sparse contact with Harry, and even less so with Ginny and Luna, just so they know he's all right, but he can't deal with the spotlight, with the pressure.

So, he retreats to the first thing he ever really loved, Herbology.

With a little help from Professor Sprout, he takes up an apprenticeship with an old wizard in India, far far away from anyone who knows his name. He spends almost two years there, secluded and isolated, taking time to heal and discover himself. It's cathartic and does wonders for his soul.

Then, one sweltering summer day, his mentor and friend, Shri Jha, hands him an old and worn case full of the things they'd collected and created over the past two weeks.

"But," Neville starts, a little confused and anxious, "you usually make the inventory runs."

Shri Jha just nods. "And now I am asking you to." Neville starts to protest but he holds up his hand, silencing Neville. "I am sorry, I misspoke. Now, I am telling you to. The client list is in the case."

Neville relents, and begins his journey to each shop they sell too and trade with, starting with the ones in the countries farthest from England; New Zealand, Australia, and Japan, Russia, Kazakhstan, and Poland, Germany, Austria, France, Italy, and Greece, Turkey, Libya, Egypt, and Kenya, Angola, Nigeria, and Morocco. Their list of clients is over two feet long, and he visits each and every one of them before bracing himself for home.

In Morocco he sends word to his friends because if anything could lessen the anxiety of the visit, they could. He sets up a string of lunches and dinners, and finally picks up his portkey from the Moroccan Ministry.

He manages his way to the first shop, a tiny place they only deliver to every six months or so, and then to another just as secluded and small. He works his way up, moving around the the small enclaves of wizarding folk and working his way up to London. He knocks on a door just outside of Grantham, his last stop before Diagon Alley, and nearly chokes on air when he sees who's on the other side.

Her hair is longer and pulled up with a blunt fringe that grazes her eyebrows, there's dirt on her face and arms, and her shirt is ill fitting and dampened with sweat, but it's her.

"Pansy?" he finally manages.

Pansy holds back a smile. "Longbottom," she greets, as though she's completely unsurprised to see him. She steps back and opens the door wider to let him in, then closes it behind him and starts to take off her work gloves.

Neville watches, still in shock, as she wipes her face and heads towards the small kitchenette in the back of the shop.

"Would you like some tea?" she calls, and he nods before he realized that she can't see him.

"Sure," he responds, still trying to wrap his head around what was happening. The last time he'd had any real interaction with him had been in Sixth Year, in the greenhouses. They'd had some sort of surreal gentle moment, and afterwards kept on like they'd been for years, pretending it had never happened.

But there she was, making tea for him like they were anyone other than who they were.

"I hope you don't mind a white tea," she said, walking towards him with two small cups in her hand. "It's what I usually make Kanan."

"White tea is great, thank you." Neville takes a cup and it's nearly to his lips before he realizes what she's said. "Wait, how did you know I was here on behalf of Kanan Jha?"

Pansy finishes her sip with a laugh and Neville can't help but be awestruck by the sound. "You think Kanan and I don't talk? My first visit with him I mentioned having gone to Hogwarts and said that his apprentice had as well, and after that it was only a matter of your name."

He nods and sips his tea, letting everything sink in as it's warmth travelled to his stomach.

"So do I get to see what you've brought me or…" Pansy says, setting her cup down on the table behind her.

"Oh, yes, um-" He looks for a place to set his cup before Pansy gives another soft laugh and takes it from him, setting it next to hers. "We've um-" he stammers as he opens the case. He hadn't been this bumbling since school. He cleares his throat, refocusing his mind and finding his voice. "We've acquired an abnormally large amount of Delphinium, so if you'd perhaps like to purchase a larger quantity than usual, we can offer it at a discounted price."

"Unfortunately I think we're all set on Delphinium, not a bit seller around these parts." She reaches her hands out to grasp either side of the case. "May I?"

"Oh, of course." He pushes the case into her hands and she brings it onto her lap. He watches her go over the case, her fingers gently grazing over the compartments and bundles of herbs and plants, her eyes carefully studying the ones she picks up, the bead of sweat slowly rolling down the side of her neck and onto her delicate clavicle.

He swallows.

"So how long have you been here," he asks, distracting himself.

"I met Yarrow about two years ago, she owns this place. After a few months she asked me if I'd could help out and I've been here ever since," she responded without looking up. "She's in Paraguay right now," she added.

He watches her thumb through a few more trays before the silence gets to him and he has to speak. "And you're doing all right? Here?"

She stops moving and he's instantly angry with himself for being so intrusive, but then she looks up and smiles. "I'm doing better than I ever thought I could." She closes the case, drops a handful of items on the top, and pushes it back to him, then stands to retrieve the money.

"This is all you need?" he asks, grabbing the items and standing as well.

"Kanan was here two weeks ago," she responds, handing Neville a handful of coins. "We don't really do all that much business here."

With a dumb look on his face, Neville takes the money and pockets it. Two weeks ago? Then why had he added this place to the list?

"Damn that man," he mumbles, and Pansy pretends not to hear him. "Well we appreciate your business," he says louder, stepping towards the door. "And thank you for the tea."

"Of course," Pansy says, following him. She reaches passed him and opens the door. She smells like strawberries and earth and sweat. He swallows and steps across the threshold.

"You'll let us know if you find yourself in need of anything - any Herbology needs."

Pansy's nose crinkles as she lets out a small huff of a laugh. "We always do."

Neville nods. "Right," he mumbles, not knowing how to end the interaction, not knowing if he really wants to. "Have a good day then."

Pansy leans against the door, watching him walk away. "Longbottom," she calls, and he stops, turns. "Don't be a stranger, yeah?"

Neville smiles, big and wide.

No, he didn't think he wanted to be a stranger much at all anymore.


End file.
